Zeus (Ares)
This article is about the Zeus team that appeared in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. If you're looking for the Zeus that appeared in ''Inazuma Eleven, go to Zeus.'' ---- Zeus ( , Zeusu) is a team in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. Info After last year's Football Frontier, Zeus was in shock and their members were plunged into inner self-doubt. Even though they worked hard, most of people and the press only remembered them because of the use of the Kami no Aqua (which was discovered after the tournament). The captain, Afuro Terumi, was particully affected. But Matsuzaka Kiyo, an elderly lady gave him moral support to move forward. She eventually became the coach of the whole team. One year later, three members left the team because they are now in high school : Posei Donichi, Hepai En and Hera Tadashi. They were replaced by Donichi's little brother, Posei Donji, Hadeno Tetsu and Heruse Arisu. They now mostly focus on aerial and collective plays, giving them the illusion to fly above the pitch sometimes. Members #'Posei Donji' (GK) #'Aporo Hikaru' (DF) #'Hadeno Tetsu' (DF) #'Aresu Ran' (DF) #'Deio Geki' (DF) #'Arute Saneki' (MF) #'Herume Matsuaki' (MF) #'Atena Tomo' (MF) #'Demete Yutaka' (FW) #'Afuro Terumi' (MF/captain) #'Heruse Arisu' (FW) Matches Inakuni Raimon VS. Zeus Zeus played against Inakuni Raimon in the first round of the nationals Football Frontier. Zeus used their plays in the air to get past Raimon defenders and advance to the goal. After a goalless first-half, Zeus took a 2-0 lead by goals of Perseus and Aphrodi. As Aphrodi was stopped by Raimon's defenders, Perseus offered a passing option at the back and he advanced to the goal. He unleashed his hissatsu shoot, Tenkuu no Yaiba, which was fast and surprised Umihara Norika. It scored the 1-0, breaking through Norika's Uzumaki The Hand. Later, the defenders of Raimon were too slow stopping Aphrodi, who jumped up in the air, unleashing his God Knows Impact, which also broke through Uzumaki The Hand, making the score 2-0. Raimon then fought back and Kozoumaru used his Fire Tornado on Donji's goal, however it was going wide. As Donji thought it missed, he didn't move to the ball. However, Goujin came running to the center, heading the ball behind Donji. It turned out this was an idea by Zhao Jinyun, who practiced this on the training. Quickly Raimon came back to 2-2 as well. In the additional time, Asuto decided to use his Shining Bird, shooting it high in the sky, to chain it with Kozoumaru's Fire Tornado, forming the new Override, Bakunetsu Storm. This got past Donji and scored the 3-2, getting Raimon the victory and knocking Zeus out of the Football Frontier tournament. Sponsor Zeus is sponsored by God Bull Inryou (ゴッドブル , Goddo Buru Inryou, lit. God Bull Beverage). Gallery Zeus (Ares).png|Zeus as shown in the trailer. Zeus Ares.png|Zeus as on the official site. Zeus Ares formation.png|Zeus's formation. Zeus_formation_(Ares).png|Zeus formation in the game. Zeus happy with the win.png|Zeus happy with Inakuni Raimon's win. Zeus (Ares).jpg|Zeus in Inazuma Eleven SD. Trivia *Zeus is the ancient Greek god of thunder and lightning and the most important Greek god. *The sponsor's name is derived from Red Bull. See also *'Zeus' Navigation es:Instituto Zeus (Ares) Category:Ares teams Category:Orion teams